


lets write a song about heartbreak

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Midnight Memories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Song writing, There's A Tag For That, half a heart, im gonna stop now...., kinda songfic but not really, larry - Freeform, lilo is cute and if you think differently you're wrong, midnight memories, this is what i write at 2 am when i should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was inspired by Half a Heart from Midnight Memories. </p><p>Liam and Louis, heart broken at 3 am, songwriting. </p><p>basically what the title says. yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets write a song about heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> um, so heres a one shot inspired by Half a Heart. I was texting syd and then this head-cannon made an appearance and BOOM! this takes place somewhere during the take me home tour. un-betaed. all mistakes are mine. if i owned one direction they would live in my basement.

“LEEEEEYYYYUUUUMM!” Louis whined once again from his spot on the couch in their shared hotel room.

“What do you want?” Liam sighed, beginning to tire of his best friend’s antics. Normally, on a hotel night, Louis and Harry would share, but recently the happy couple wasn’t so, well, happy. Instead of waking to 2 am moans, Liam found himself staying up all night (no pun intended) listening to one or both boys crying or yelling from their separate bunks. He found himself wishing for the days when he would find Louis and Harry fucking on the sofa in the buses’ “den”.

“Cuddle?” Louis asked gently, his face soft and vulnerable. It was a rare occasion when Louis let his guard down for the boys and allowed them to take care of him.

“Course Lou.” Liam walked over to the couch, pushing on Louis gently. “Shove over yeah?”

“Make me do everything Li.” Louis sighed but allowed Liam to hold him. He let out a shriek (which he will deny ever left his mouth), when Liam pulled Louis against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

“Li?” Louis whispered. He glanced at his watch. 3 am. So he’d been lying awake for six hours. Sounded about right. “Li?” He tried again, a little louder.

“Yes Lou.” Liam replied, as asleep as the boy on his chest.

“I can’t sleep.”

“I figured, since it's three in the morning.”

“I can’t sleep without him Li. Haven’t slept right in a month.”

Liam did a mental fist pump and heart-break sound in his mind. Finally, Louis was opening up about his break-up/time-apart/whatever the fuck Harry called it. “That why you wanted a cuddle?” he asked softly.

Louis nodded. “But your arms are too wrong. Too much muscle, and not long enough and not Harry’s.” He tried to keep the tears back, but was failing miserably.

Liam didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew exactly how Louis was feeling, he had felt the same way not 6 months ago. That doesn’t make it any easier.

“He’s my other half, Li. I sleep with his stupid sweater every night. It’s under my pillow on the bus.” Louis admitted, the tears falling. He curled deeper into Liam’s chest. Liam saw an opportunity and grabbed the hotel notepad and pen that were on the coffee table. He wrote sleeping with sweater and half of my heart on the pad.

“Lou? You know how we’re writing songs for the new album? You wanna write one about this?” Liam asked once Louis had calmed down a little bit.

Louis shrugged. “If you want. But I doubt management will let it pass. I’m supposed to be happy in love with /her/.” His reply was bitter, but lacked energy behind it. Louis sounded defeated, and that was one emotion Liam would never want to describe his best friend as. 

“Waking up without Harry in my arms is like waking up to half the sky. I’m not even half the man i should be when he’s not by my side.” Louis continued in a whisper. Liam quickly jotted down the words, trying not to think of his own failed relationship with Dani. 

“When Dani and I broke up, for the longest time i felt like a shell of who i used to be. Like, I would wake up and do stuff, but I was just kinda there, but, not really.” Liam admitted. He had always kept the details of their break-up to himself, even the boys don’t know the full story. But now, with his best friend in tears in his arms going through his own heartbreak, was as good a time to open up as any. 

Louis let out a little small sob. “The night Harry said we needed a break, it felt like he shot any arrow through my chest and split me in two.” Louis admitted. “I wish i could go back and fix it. But until then, I’m only half a heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED KEEP MY EYES WIDE OPEN IM A SHIT PERSON IM SORRY!!! but marching band and school and homework literally left me no time for sleep. or food. and then i kinda lost my inspiration for writing but i think its coming back YAY \o/. but now my schedule is lighter and i know what i wanna write, so i promise an update by christmas. IM SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE DONT HATE ME 
> 
> -steph


End file.
